Love Breaks My Bones and I Laugh
by acide-eicosapentaenoique
Summary: John continue à envoyer des messages à Sherlock après la Chute, à propos de comment il s'en sort avec sa mort - ou plutôt comment il ne s'en sort pas. Traduction.


**Titre** : Love Breaks My Bones and I Laugh  
 **Auteur** : _eclectickathy_ , sur AO3  
 **Résumé** : John continue à envoyer des messages à Sherlock après la Chute, à propos de comment il s'en sort avec sa mort - ou plutôt comment il ne s'en sort pas.  
 **Raiting** : T, juste au cas-où  
 **Pairing** : Johnlock  
 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, excepté la traduction  
 **Note de l'auteur** : avertissement pour une petite mention d'automutilation et gros avertissement pour suicide  
 **Note du traducteur** : un petit quelque chose que j'ai traduis sur un coup de tête, j'aime bien le style de l'auteur même s'il est un peu particulier

* * *

 _15 Juin 2012  
_ ne fais pas ça  
\- ne sois pas mort  
\- - s'il te plaît

 _16 Juin 2012  
_ pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit  
\- quoi que ce soit

 _18 Juin 2012  
_ pourquoi je n'ai pas remarqué que tu souffrais  
\- je pensais que tu étais heureux  
\- - j'étais heureux

 _21 Juin 2012  
_ aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour d'été  
\- il a plu

 _24 Juin 2012  
_ il y avait de la poussière sur ta chaise

 _1er Juillet 2012  
_ tu te souviens quand tu es allé à Buckingham palace dans un drap ? ton rire était éclatant et il s'estompe et je ne sais pas quoi faire

 _5 Juillet 2012  
_ Ella pense que je fais une dépression

 _11 Juillet 2012  
_ Ella m'a donné des médicaments mais je ne pense pas que je vais les prendre

 _23 juillet 2012  
_ J'ai retourné ta chaise. Je n'en pouvais plus de regarder là où ton visage devrait être

 _2 Août 2012  
_ je pense que c'est ce que les fantômes doivent ressentir

 _3 Août 2012  
_ si tu étais un fantôme viendrais-tu me hanter

 _14 Août 2012  
_ parfois je me retrouve à regarder mon arme et à penser à en finir

 _26 Août 2012  
_ j'ai rêvé que je mourais. ce n'était pas si déplaisant que ça

 _13 Septembre 2012  
_ où es-tu maintenant

 _***Ce numéro n'est plus attribué, pour plus d'information appelez le X-xxx-xxx-xxxx***_

 _28 Septembre 2012  
_ Mycroft a reconnecté le numéro. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai besoin de ça.

 _9 Octobre 2012  
_ Je tiens toujours mon arme dans ma main

 _20 Octobre 2012  
_ Je suis inutile. Au moins je t'ai été utile.

 _12 Novembre 2012  
_ pourrais-je te voir si j'appuyais sur la gâchette

 _19 Novembre 2012  
_ Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide. Je n'en veux pas.  
\- Reviens

 _1er Décembre 2012  
_ Molly est venue. Je l'ai repoussée.

 _21 Décembre 2012  
_ jecomprmed pourquoi sle gnes se drouegnt

 _22 Décembre 2012  
_ dure pas assez longtemps

 _25 Décembre 2012  
_ Joyeux Noël, Sherlock

 _1er Janvier 2013  
_ résolution du Nouvel An : ne pas parler à un homme mort

 _9 Mars 2013  
_ J'ai enfin compris pourquoi les gens se suicident au printemps

 _20 Mars 2013  
_ Je suis un docteur. Je connais les signes. ne mange pas, ne dors pas. Ça ne veut dire qu'une chose, Sherlock Holmes. Pourquoi n'ai-je rien fait ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

 _15 Juin 2013_  
un an sans me suicider  
\- suis-je un raté ? ou un héros ?

 _23 Juin 2013  
s_i je me tire une balle devant la fenêtre les rayons du soleil seront rouges alors qu'ils illuminent la pièce

 _8 Juillet 2013  
_ J'aurais dû te dire que je t'aimais

 _12 Juillet 2013_  
c'est la première fois que je tire. souviens pas dans quelle chambre la balle est.  
\- c'était plutôt décevant  
\- - Je crois que je commence à parler comme toi

 _4 Août 2013  
_ Je ne veux plus vivre

 _26 Août 2013  
_ pourquoi tu m'as abandonné  
\- Je suis désolé que ne pas avoir remarqué que tu souffrais

 _29 Août 2013  
_ Je t'aime toujours

 _6 Septembre 2013  
_ Je me suis taillé les veines aujourd'hui. le sang s'échappait et coulait et ça ne m'a rappelé rien de ce que je voulais

 _30 Octobre 2013_  
ce serait cliché de me suicider la veille de Halloween

2 _4 Décembre 2013_  
rentre à la maison

 _26 Décembre 2013  
_ un autre Noël sans ma famille

 _28 Décembre 2013  
_ ça n'en vaux même plus la peine

 _31 Décembre 2013  
_ je tiens mon arme dans ma main depuis si longtemps que ça en devient ennuyeux  
\- la tiens contre ma tête  
\- - il est temps pour moi d'y mettre fin  
\- - - Je n'ai jamais été un lâche, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'en deviendrais un

 _S. H. est en train d'écrire…  
_ Le suicide est un acte de lâche, John.

\- Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends Mycroft. ce sont des messages privés.

 _S. H. est en train d'écrire…  
_ Pourquoi Mycroft s'embêterait à t'envoyer des messages depuis mon portable ?

\- ferme la

 _Connard Menteur est en train d'écrire…  
_ Tu vaux bien mieux que ça John. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

\- si Sherlock était en vie il viendrait me convaincre en personne

 _Connard Menteur est en train d'écrire…  
_ Je suis en route donne moi un peu de temps.

\- Je ne vais pas attendre comme ça tu pourras m'emmener directement à Bart's.

 _Connard Menteur est en train d'écrire…  
_ Quinze minutes. Accorde-moi ça.

\- tu viens tout seul  
\- - si c'est quelqu'un d'autre je tire

* * *

Sherlock se tiens dans l'encadrement de la porte et il regarde John, assis dans son fauteuil avec une arme contre sa tempe, comme une parodie d'une prise d'otage. Il fait un pas à l'intérieur et John marmonne « Bouge pas » et ils sont tous les deux silencieux putain tellement silencieux et la bouche de Sherlock à un goût de vieilles cigarettes.

« John- » commence Sherlock et soudain Sherlock peut l'entendre respirer, instable comme une crise d'asthme et dans _six minutes ses poumons n'auront plus assez d'oxygène ce qui va causer son évanouissement_ et Sherlock ne bouge pas mais il voit les muscles de la main de John se refermer légèrement sur la gâchette et _merde il va vomir_.

Sherlock tombe sur ses genoux et ses yeux fixent toujours John et il n'arrive pas à respirer en regardant _John_ qui ne respire pas et _merde si John meurt je mourrais aussi_.

« S'il te plaît », s'étrangla-t-il et la main de John tremble autour de l'arme et Sherlock l'attrape et l'éloigne.

Il entend l'arme heurter quelque chose avec un clang métallique qui résonnait et il attrape le visage de John et le tiens entre ses mains.

« Merci va te faire foutre tu es tellement tellement beau, » et un bruit étranglé s'échappa du fond de la gorge de John alors que Sherlock finit sa phrase. « Plus jamais John. Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça. »

John eu un sanglot, et il prend son visage dans ses mains mais Sherlock ne veut pas laisser partir John alors il le serre dans ses bras.

Sherlock rigole tristement, mais John reste silencieux, ses avant-bras s'enfonçant dans la clavicule de Sherlock à cause de ses sanglots qui le secouent.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'on m'aie pris pour Mycroft. »


End file.
